Pink Revelations
by Oh My Kira
Summary: He peered through the bushes and spotted her. "This pathetic pink-haired girl is the one who's going to kill me?" Sasori whispered to himself. The future was really messed up. SasoSaku, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fanfic! It's a SasoSaku! X3 It's AU, because this takes place before shippuden and I've made some slight tweaks to things. So just keep that in mind. ^^ Ummm x.x So yeah... I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The hallways were dark. Each room was dark. Even in the center of it all was dark. Rain splattered on the few windows the building contained.

It always rained in Amegakure.

It always rained especially hard near the Akatsuki Base. It was because of Pein, the Akatsuki's leader. He controlled rain. He made it rain everyday in Amegakure.

A hand pressed itself against the window, tracing the droplets of water with it fingertips. Sasori withdrew his hand and continued to stare at the pouring rain outside. He was used to it raining constantly. He was once more familiar with the sun and it's heat, but that has been replaced with rain and it's bone chilling effects.

Sometimes he missed the blazing heat of Sunagakure, his home village. But now, there is no returning back. He's stuck with the rain for the rest of his life. He may be a puppet, but he still could feel the weather and its effects.

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara's loud voice called from the hallway.

Sasori turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde who just came in. He folded his arms and glared coolly at the blonde. "What is it, Deidara?"

Deidara also glared back with his bright blue eye. His other eye was behind his blong blonde bangs, but it was also covered by a scope of some sort. Deidara had long hair that was put into a pony tail.

It looked kind of girly to be honest.

"Pein-sama said we have a meeting right now. It's important he said," Deidara yawned and stretched his arms out and looked around Sasori's room.

"Alright," Sasori walked past the blonde, "See you in the meeting room," he said in a monotone voice.

"Wait up, Danna!" Deidara caught up to Sasori who was walking fast.

The redhead sighed. Deidara knew that he didn't like waiting, so no way was he going to wait for the ditzy blonde. They soon got to the meeting room where all of the other Akatsuki members were.

Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. Pein was right in the middle of them, along with Konan. But next to Pein was an old woman that neither Sasori nor Deidara recognized.

The two partners exchanged questioning looks of curiosity before taking their seats in their rightful place. All the members talked quietly, wondering what the meeting was about.

"Everyone, be quiet," Pein's strong, deep voice said coldly. They all ceased talking as soon as he had said that. Pein's word was law around here.

Pein looked at all of them with hard grey eyes. His eyes were those of the Rinnegan, a Kekkei Genkai.

"I have called you all here to introduce you to someone highly important." Pein gestured to the old woman next to him. She was a short woman with long, flowing grey hair. She had her eyes closed, giving her a some what wise look about her.

He laid a hand gently on her shoulder, "This is Chi, Amegakure's prophet." Chi opened her eyes, revealing them to be pure white. "As you can tell, she's blind," Pein said.

He swept his eyes across the room, scanning each member in the room. "I have brought her here today to see into the future and tell us what will become of Akatsuki."

Everyone either gasped or let out some noise of surprise, except Sasori and Itachi. They all immediately started to mutter to each other.

"Be quiet and let me finish," Pein scolded, his voice coming out cold as usual. They all grew quiet again. "We're now going to listen as she tells us of out fate." Pein and Chi turned towards each other and held both hands out in front of one another. She grabbed his hands as both of them started to glow with a faint blue chakra.

The old woman closed her eyes.

What seemed like years actually only passed as 2 minutes at most.

Chi opened her eyes and gasped.

"What did you see?!" Pein almost shouted. He needed to know what was going to happen. If it was bad, he was going to make sure he stopped it right away, along with the rest of the Akatsuki.

Chi let go of his hands and shook her head. "I'm afraid that Akatsuki will be brought down... By a blonde haired Jinchuuriki boy from Konoha."

Pein stared at her in disbelief. A blonde haired boy? A Jinchuuriki? He quickly regained his posture and stiffened his body. "When?" He asked calmly. It was better to stay calm rather than rush into things with blind rage.

"In 3 years time will the Akatsuki be nothing more..." Chi's voice rang out gravely.

"Very well then. I suppose I'll send someone to take him out now then," Pein turned towards Itachi and Kisame. "Itachi, Kisame go-"

"Wait! Do not kill the boy just yet," Chi placed her hand on Pein's upper arm. "You're forgetting that he is a Jinchuuriki, the container of a tailed beast," she tightened her grip on his arm.

"You cannot just kill him, or the village will attack. They have a secret weapon, although I cannot tell you because I do not know myself." She took her hand off and looked around the room, even though she can't see.

"Pein-sama..." she started, "do you have a redhead in the Akatsuki, by chance?"

Pein, who seemed to be deep in thought, turned his attention back to Chi. "Yes, we do... That would be Sasori over there," he gestured to the redhead.

Sasori gave Pein a questioning look. What does this old woman want with him?

"Sasori, was it? Come here, boy," Chi suddenly said. She waved her fingers clearly referring for him to come right away. Sasori got up and out of his chair towards her.

He could feel each of the other members stares on his back. He sighed mentally out of irritation. Could those idiots not stare at him? Well, not all of them were idiots. The only ones he respected were Deidara, Itachi, and Konan.

Itachi and Konan were a few of the only mature ones there while Deidara earned his respect as a fellow artist and partner.

Sasori stood in front of Chi and waited for what it was she had to say. Chi could feel his presence in front of her. She reached towards him with a wrinkly hand and touched his forehead.

"You, boy, be careful. In 2 years time, a girl with pink hair will kill you. She also lived in Konoha with the Jinchuuriki. In fact, she's friends with him, too. So I suggest if you want the Akatsuki to stay alive, you must take her out too." Chi took her hand away and folded her arms behind her back.

Sasori stared at her, his brown eyes wide in disbelief and confusion. A girl was going to kill him in 2 years? But he can't be killed that easily!

_I must kill her, _was Sasori's first thought and instinct. _I will kill her before she kills me, _was what he decided just then.

"Thank you, Chi-sama," Sasori made his way back to seat and looked down at the table he sat at. What will he do exactly?

**Well that was the first chapter xD I hope it didn't suck too much =3=; Uh, so yeah... I'll try to update soon. So please R&R! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy fourth of July! :D Lol! :3 Well here's the 2nd chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update this Dx I've been focusing on my other fanfic.**

**Okay, well in this fanfiction, Sakura is 13 and Sasori is 17. I realize that Sasori is much older than that, he is actually 35. But that would be creepy to pair a 13 year old girl and a 35 year old guy. e.e This fanfic also takes place a little bit after Sasuke leaves the village, meaning that Naruto is still around for some time.**

**Another thing is that, Sasori will not be a puppet in this fanfic. I'm just going to make him human, since that will be much easier for future things. I hope none of you have any problems with that! ^^; Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasori was sitting next to Deidara. He was thinking of everything he had just learned. From Akatsuki's demise to his own death, he didn't know which disturbed him more.

He knew he wasn't the strongest shinobi, so surely his death would be inevitable. But the fact that the Akatsuki would be brought down was unbelievable to him.

The redhead wasn't paying attention to what Pein was saying, instead he busied himself in thoughts of this supposed pink-haired girl.

"Sasori!" Pein's voice shook the puppet master out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality. He looked up and saw that the rest of the members were all staring at him.

Deidara smiled, Kisame grinned viciously, Hidan glared, Konan stared politely, Itachi remained impassive, and Kakuzu... well, you can't tell because of the mask covering his mouth.

The old woman was no where in sight, meaning she must of left.

"Yes, Pein-sama?" Sasori's voice came out as rather monotone, almost as if he didn't care.

Pein's gray Rinnegan eyes bore holes into the redhead, making him flinch slightly. It was never a good idea to piss off Pein. The leader made his way over to the puppet master, but stopped a few feet away from him. "I'm giving you a mission, Sasori." His voice was barely above a whisper as he gazed into Sasori's brown eyes.

Sasori scrutinized Pein, incredulously. "May I ask what the mission is, Pein-sama?" For some reason he already had a feeling what would be asked of him, judging by the way Pein was acting and how he had immediately picked him for it.

The orange haired man turned his head to the rest of the members and gave a cold glare. But his glare did soften at the sight of Konan, who smiled at him coyly.

They all stopped staring and turned their heads to the front and remained quiet, but they were sure to listen in closely. The leader sharply turned back to Sasori, "Your mission is to find out what this secret weapon is, that Konoha possesses. After you find out what it is, report back to me. Then we will be able to take out the Kyuubi brat. Also, kill that pink-haired girl that Chi was talking about. I can't afford to lose you, as you are invaluable to this organization." Pein stood there expectantly, awaiting Sasori's response.

All the redhead could do was nod, as he waited for his leader to say anything else. "You will leave right after this meeting has been adjourned. I don't want you to be wasting precious time, though I am giving you as much time as you need. This mission could take a while." Pein turned around, making his cloak swish back behind him.

"All of you may leave now," the orange-haired man said tersely. He was done wasting his time with them all. He needed to get his head cleared. All of this news was unsettling to him.

Everyone scrambled out of their seats and quickly went out the door, except Konan, who stayed back with Pein as usual.

Sasori was back in his room and collected the necessary weapons he needed. He was going to bring all sorts of poisons and serums and what not. The redhead propped his puppets on to his back with a sigh. He didn't particularly like long missions, as they were quite tiresome.

"Hey, Sasori-danna!" All of a sudden he felt someone jump up from behind and grab his neck. Sasori struggled to free himself, but found himself unable to do so.

He managed to shake them off and turned around, ready to kill who ever it was. His eyes widened slightly, because he wasn't that surprised. Deidara was grinning cheekily at him with a flushed face. "Sorry, Sasori-danna!" He laughed and scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

The puppet master glared at his teammate's immature behavior. They were both 17, yet Deidara still acted like a child. "What do you want?" Sasori sneered and checked the bottles he had at his sides. He didn't want them to break because poisons were inside of them, poisons he made himself. Many of them didn't have a cure, making them even more dangerous.

The blonde was used to his teammate's stressed out behavior. His danna acted like he was stressed out all the time. "I just wanted to wish you good luck on your new mission, since it seems like it will be difficult." Deidara smirked, inwardly pleased with the idea that the mission would be difficult for his partner.

He had to admit, he was jealous of Sasori sometimes. Sasori always got things done quickly and proficiently, something that Deidara himself was unable to do most of the time. Well, the blonde did accomplish his missions quickly, but not as quick as Sasori.

The redhead eyed him suspiciously. To him it seemed like his partner was sucking up in order to accomplish something. But maybe he was being paranoid. "Thank you," Sasori said. "I must be on my way now." He gently pushed Deidara aside as he headed out the door, but he made sure to bid him a farewell before he left.

* * *

Sasori was jumping from tree to tree speedily. Konoha wasn't too far from where he was. He had been traveling for only a few hours, as Amegakure was actually very close to Konoha.

Along the way he had to go through a small village that was right on the border of Ame and Konoha. Right now he was in the dense forest of Konoha.

The redhead knew that unnecessary attention would be brought upon him if someone noticed his chakra heading towards Konoha, whether it was from villagers or shinobi, so he made sure to mask his chakra.

The puppet master knew what he would do as soon as he arrived in the village; he would begin his search for the pink-haired girl. It is likely that the Jinchuuriki would be near her when he got there, but even if he wasn't, he would be around her at some point.

Soon another hour had passed, and Sasori could see the gates to Konoha. It was guarded by 2 shinobi, but he knew he could easily get rid of them. He kept himself hidden high up in a tree, and readied a paper bomb. He would use this as a distraction for them.

He attached the paper bomb to a kunai and poised it in his hand, ready to throw it. He threw it as it went flying into the trees. An explosion was heard seconds later as trees and debris flew up into the air. Sasori turned his attention back to the guards and saw that they had noticed it, and went to check it out. The gate was left open for anyone to waltz in.

Sasori took the opportunity to hurry in through the gate, making sure to go unnoticed by anyone that happened to be near it.

The redhead soon found himself behind some bushes at a park of some sort. There was a bench made of stone that was set on a sidewalk. The area was heavily littered with trees and forestry.

All of a sudden he heard laughter. The voice was feminine and high-pitched.

He peered through the bushes and spotted her. "This pathetic pink-haired girl is the one who's going to kill me?" Sasori whispered to himself.

There sitting on the bench was a pink-haired girl. There couldn't be too many pink-haired children in this village, so he assumed that was the same girl that old woman was talking about.

The girl had short pink hair that barely grazed her shoulders. From what he could see, she had green eyes that sparkled with such brilliance. She wore a red qipao dress with green shorts underneath. Her figure appeared to be scrawny. She lacked any feminine curves what so ever.

Sasori was not a perverted man, but he couldn't help but notice that she was as flat as a 10 year old boy. He really wanted to laugh at how feeble this girl was and at the fact that she was supposed to kill him. Nonsense! He of course would kill her first!

He chuckled to himself lightly as he continued to watch her. This will be an easy kill for me.

* * *

**Well that's the 2nd chapter! I hope you liked it! ^^ I have a lot planned for this fanfic! Haha, well, if you have any questions just ask in a review and I'll gladly answer them for you! :3**

**Please r&r!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D I didn't think people would enjoy this fic so much. :D Well, I don't have much else to say, other than enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Sasori continued to watch the pink-haired girl with boredom present on his face. She seemed like an annoying 13 year old girl that gossiped all the time. Speaking of gossip, the girl's blonde friend came to join her.

Her friend, the blonde, looked like the type to gossip a lot. He leaned in through the bushes to get a better look at the blonde. The girl resembled Deidara in appearance. The girl had platinum blonde hair up in a pony tail with one bang hanging on the side of her face. Her eyes were blue too.

Sasori scowled. She looked eerily similar to his partner. It gave him a feeling of nostalgia for some reason, which surprised him.

The redhead was within range to hear them quite well. Maybe he wouldn't be able to hear them if they whispered, but he really didn't care.

"Ino!" That must of been the blonde's name, judging by that was what the pink-haired girl called her.

They were giggling about something that sounded trivial to him. Stupid, annoying girls...

"Hey, Sakura..."

_That name suits the girl, _Sasori thought with a sigh. This mission turned out to be very boring so far. Sakura, the girl that's supposed to kill him, turns out to be some weak looking girl that looks like she couldn't even harm a fly.

"...don't you have a date with Naruto tomorrow?" Ino asked Sakura with a sly smile.

Sasori's brown eyes widened. Naruto? Isn't that the name of the Jinchuuriki?

_Sasori was making his way out of the Akatsuki base, ignoring anyone that tried to talk to him. He wanted to get on with the mission right now. He knew it might take a while to complete it, since it dealt with serious matters, but he still wanted to accomplish it as quickly as possible. _

_He felt a hand on his shoulder, making the red-haired boy turn around sharply. He relaxed himself as soon as he saw that it has been Pein that stopped him. "Pein-sama, is something wrong?" He asked, trying to mask the worry in his voice. He hope he hadn't done anything wrong. Pein-sama could easily kill him if he wanted to, so he really hoped he hadn't made him infuriated._

_"No." The leader's voice came out as steely. It was cold and hard, the way his voice rang out like a broken bell. _

_Sasori could feel his heart speed up. Something about Pein's voice made him anxious. He was about to ask him what was wrong, but the leader beat him to it._

_"The Jinchuuriki. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Remember that." The orange-haired man let go of Sasori's cloak, which he was holding tightly before. He gave Sasori a final nod before heading back without a final word to him. _

_He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. His arm felt weird for some reason, making him look down at it. His right arm was trembling for some reason, which made Sasori curious. Why he was trembling, was unknown to him. It might of been from Pein. He always had that sort of effect on the redhead. _

_Sasori knew that he was wasting precious time. Time was a valuable thing to him. You never knew how much time you had. How much time you had to live, how much time before everything goes all wrong. He pursed his lips at this thought, but he knew he should get going. He then continued his way out of the Akatsuki base, without dwelling on what just happened, or his thoughts on time itself._

So the old woman was right. Sakura was close to the Jinchuuriki boy. From what he just heard, they were more than friends. Lovers, perhaps? Sasori's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at this thought.

"Shut up, Ino-pig! It isn't a date!" Sakura fumed and glared at Ino with annoyance. She crossed her arms into her chest and held her nose up haughtily.

Ino stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes, meaning she didn't believe Sakura. "Mhmm, sure it isn't." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

The pink-haired girl simply ignored her comment and refused to look at her friend. She wasn't going on a date with Naruto! He was her _friend_, not her boyfriend. She loved Naruto like a brother, if anything. Why couldn't Ino understand that?

The blonde watched Sakura and smirked smugly, then got up off the bench. "Well, I should get going, Sakura. I need to help out at the flower shop." Ino said briskly. She propped her hand against her hip and waited for her friend's response.

It took Sakura a moment for her to realize that Ino had said something. She slowly turned her head to the blonde and looked up at her with a questioning look in her emerald eyes.

"What?" She said dumbly.

Ino sighed. Her friend was so hopeless sometimes. "I said, I have to go. I need to help out at the shop." She offered her a small smile and let her hand fall limply to her side. She looked in the direction that she would be taking to leave.

Sakura's lips parted into an "O" shape as she comprehended what Ino had said. "Oh, alright. See ya, Ino." She felt out of it today, though she didn't know why. Her mind kept wandering to that fateful night a few weeks ago; the night Sasuke left the village.

The blonde frowned, fully understanding what Sakura was thinking about. She said a goodbye before heading back to the shop, leaving the pink-haired girl alone on the bench.

Sasori had watched the whole scene. His eyes wouldn't stray from the pink-haired girl's face. Her friend must not of noticed all the emotions that were on Sakura's face, or she just didn't feel like asking. He saw emotions like anguish, betrayal, fear, uncertainty, and sometimes even anger was present on her face.

He had to wonder what she was thinking about that made her feel this way. Maybe it was some petty thing dealing with a boy, perhaps the Jinchuuriki.

The red-haired shinobi stopped thinking as soon as he saw the girl rise from her seat on the bench. He was prepared to follow her and see where she was going. She could of been meeting up with the Jinchuuriki for all he knew. That would be crucial to his mission. He needed to find out what this supposed secret weapon is. After he does that, he can annihilate her.

Sakura got up and walked down the pathway that led to the main street of Konoha, with Sasori on her tail. He made sure to remain silent and mask his chakra like he had been doing for a while.

After a long time of following her, he was starting to get sick of it. She had been doing nothing that was important. All she did was run a few errands and by then it was already late.

Sakura went into her house, but Sasori stayed behind. He didn't really like the idea of them being alone in her house. Her house had a balcony on it that overlooked the front of her house. The light went on in the room connected to her balcony. Sasori hid in a tree that was near the balcony and looked into the room.

The pink-haired girl had entered the room. From what he could see, it was her bedroom. The walls were decorated with scrolls with Japanese characters on them. He rolled his eyes as he saw that her walls were painted a light pink color.

Then he saw that she was starting to take her clothes off. He made sure to close his eyes for a few minutes. He didn't want to see the naked form of her, he'd feel like a pervert if he did.

He reopened his eyes and saw that she was dressed in pajamas. He sighed in relief. He avoided an awkward situation, even though it would of just been between him and his consciousness.

She turned the bedroom light off before she climbed into her bed and laid down.

The red-haired shinobi settled his back against the tree trunk. He didn't need sleep tonight. He didn't want to get caught by some nosy villager, or even worse, a shinobi.

He looked forward to this date tomorrow between Sakura and the Jinchuuriki. If he was lucky, this mission would end tomorrow. But that was only if the Jinchuuriki knew about this secret weapon, or maybe even Sakura did. He smirked and closed his eyes, but he was careful not to fall asleep.

* * *

Sasori hadn't slept that night, he was too busy being alert and making sure no one saw him. It was 12 in the afternoon when the girl woke up. This annoyed him to no end. _That girl sleeps too much. _He sneered at the thought. The girl acted as if being a kunoichi was nothing. Getting to sleep in and not have a care in the world. Her ignorance pissed him off, yet he didn't even know her.

He closed his eyes when she got dressed again and then waited for her to come out of the house. He pondered what time the date was. He hoped that it was soon, so maybe this mission could be over with.

He jumped from tree to tree as she walked down the street. She turned the corner and was at what appeared to be a ramen shop.

"Naruto!" Sasori froze. A blonde haired boy looked Sakura's way and waved to her.

* * *

**So Naruto finally comes in! :D Sorry for the lack of SasoSaku romance. xD I can't just all of a sudden make Sasori think she's cute and stuff. Their love will grow over time in this fic. =3= And he will start to have a physical attraction to her, so don't worry. He'll start thinking she's cute and has a nice body and stuff. =w=  
**

**Don't worry! It will start to be a romance in later chapters, and it will definitely have a happy ending as SasoSaku. :D**

**Well, please r&r! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! And sorry I haven't updated in a while DX I've like... been too lazy to update this but it was also mixed with writer's block x.x So yeah.. D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

"Naruto!" Sasori froze. A blonde haired boy looked Sakura's way and waved to her.

_That's him! _He quickly shrugged his cloak off and stuffed it in a bag he kept at his side. He dug a straw hat out and put it on top of his head, making sure it concealed his face.

Having the Akatsuki cloak on would be a risky move. If any of the higher ranked shinobi happened to pass by when he was wearing it, then it would be all over. That's why he had to take if off; to protect his identity.

Sasori climbed out of the tree he was in and made sure to casually walk over there to grab something to eat. Noticing that nobody was giving him weary or suspicious looks, he felt a bit more confident, then approached the ramen stand.

He made sure to sit a few seats away from the two, so he wouldn't look peculiar. When he sat down, he could see from the corner of his eye that Sakura turned to look at him, as did the Jinchuuriki.

She turned back to him, then began talking with the blonde-haired boy.

"Anything new with you, Sakura-chan?"

Sasori nearly cringed at how feminine the boy's voice sounded. He smirked as he realized the boy probably had not gone through puberty yet.

"Not really, I've just been training more with Tsunade-shishou."

The red-haired man knew that Tsunade was the Hokage of this village, and he was impressed that such a weak looking girl was under that woman's tutorship. If he was correct, that meant Sakura's expertise would be dealing with medical ninjutsu. Still very impressive for someone her age, assuming that she was in fact thirteen years old.

"Well hello there? What can I get you?" Sasori looked up to see where the voice was coming from, and saw that a middle-aged man was smiling down at him.

Sasori glanced over to what Sakura and Naruto were having and decided that he would eat what ever they had. Forcing a polite smile on his face, he said, "I'll have what they're having." Feigning politeness was always a good idea to earn someone's trust, and he knew that from personal experience.

The man nodded and still kept the same grin on his face as he walked away to place the order. Sasori sighed, relieved that the man didn't show any sign of distrust in him. Konoha's citizens could be a bit more welcoming than the other villages.

"Oh and I was like, "Noo, don't do that, Hinata!" Then she started blushing and then she fainted, which I thought was really weird and creepy!" Sasori looked at Naruto, giving him a scathing glare. The Jinchuuriki was what you would called a motor mouth, he decided.

The red-haired man rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers on the table. Was this all they talked about? What was new with them and even more gossiping? Thirteen year olds could be so pretentious, it made him sick. He was beginning to highly doubt that they would even bring up anything remotely similar to that of a weapon this village was supposed to possess.

After hearing more about this Hinata person, Sasori gave up on finding out about the weapon through this way. Sitting here doing nothing wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he had to take action and get the information himself. They were thirteen year olds, anyways, so now he came to the conclusion that they were oblivious to a weapon.

Sasori didn't want to wait any longer for his food to come and was about to leave, but then the man came out, holding his steaming hot ramen.

"Enjoy your meal!"

He muttered a 'thank you' and began to eat his ramen slowly and relished in how good it tasted. It was some of the best ramen he's ever had, and that said a lot, considering he's traveled all over to other nations.

"Naruto... Do you think Sasuke-kun will ever come back?" Sasori paused from taking another bite of his ramen. The way the girl said this other person's name was intriguing.

Her voice sound like it was painful just to say that name. He brought the chopsticks back to his lips and ate again.

"He will, I'm sure of it. If he doesn't, I'll bring him back!" Sasori noted that the blonde sure was a feisty one.

After a while of listening to the two of them talk more about pointless things, the red-haired man finished his ramen and decided that he had things to do now, since those two wouldn't be talking about the information he needed.

He had an idea of what he could do, he had used this technique a few other times, and it had proven itself to be quite useful.

He laid some Ryo down on the counter and got up, then left the ramen stand. He knew where the gate to the village was, so it would be no problem finding it. He had to go gather ingredients for what he was going to make.

But first, he had to buy something. Looking around, he spotted what looked to be a clothing store for shinobi. He ran off in the direction of it and pushed open the door once he got to it. He went into the back that lead to the teen section of the store.

He checked the sizes for a pair of pants, a shirt, and some shoes, before taking them all to the front desk. The woman smiled at him and didn't say anything. She checked the price tags and held her hand out, expecting the Ryo. He gave the money to her, and quickly left the shop. Now he had to leave the village for a few minutes to create something.

The gate was in front of him and there were no shinobi guarding it, for some reason. He quickly went through it and was back in the forest once more. He kept going until he saw some nearby wild flowers. He went to them and picked a few, then went to get other herbs and flowers.

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out two vials. One contained a liquid, while the other was empty. He put the ingredients in the empty one, and drained the liquid in with the ingredients. The liquid was a creation of Orochimaru's while he was still apart of Akatsuki. Sasori had managed to snag it right before the snake had defected from the organization. He had a feeling he might need it for this mission, which is why he brought it.

Then he got some sticks and a stone. He piled he sticks on top of each other, and scatter dried grass and leaved on it to make it easier for burning. He scratched the stone against another stick, and it soon sparked into a fire. He held the vial up so that it was hanging just above the flames. He needed it to get hot in order for this to work.

He turned it over and over so that it roasted and mixed well together. This creation he was concocting was something he had learned from Orochimaru while they were partnered together.

Seeing that it was nicely hot, he stood back up from his kneeling position to inspect it. It was the right color that he wanted it to be; a sickly green color.

Sasori smirked, then pulled out his Suna headband from his pocket. He kept it on him for just in case he ever needed it. He only used it for espionage, such as now. It also served a greater purpose than just to identify which village one hailed from.

He propped the vial up against a tree and went behind a bush to change into the clothes he had bought. They were quite small on him, which was perfect. He picked up his headband which he had on the ground, then also grabbed a stone. He made sure the stone was sharp enough to cut. He brought the stone to his already crossed out headband and began to cut at it more. Soon, Suna's symbol was no longer visible on it. The only thing on it was the scratch marks from the stone.

Without getting out from the bush, he reached around and grabbed the vial from the tree. He sniffed it, then downed the concoction he made. He only had a little time before the liquid would knock him out, and he had to get to the gates quickly.

Now running, he sped to the gates, and surely enough, there was still nobody guarding it. He winced as he felt the liquid in his system. It would have side effects, but that was fine.

Sasori fell doubled over in pain. He made sure to keep the headband firmly in his hand, though. His vision got blurry and he knew the potion he had made was working well. He smirked, then the liquid finally got to him, making him go unconscious.

* * *

**Sorry if that was confusing or rushed. =3= But you'll understand next chapter xD Eh... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one =w= It'll be nice :3 **

**I'll try to update soon x.x But I don't know if I will :c But.. please r&r! D:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I'm updating this for once! :O My best friend Laura wanted me to update it, so I am! xD And I want to write! Oh and.. she drew me some hot SasoSaku hentai ;3 I'll put it in my binder with the rest of my drawings from her~ *w* So that inspired me to write some of this xD **

**I'm going to try writing from Sasori's point of view in this chapter =3= I don't usually do the first person point of view, but I'm going to try it out xD So yeahh.**

**Eh, I really don't have much else to say, as usual. So... on with the story? :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

_Sasori's Point of View_

Light invaded my vision as I slowly opened my eyes. I turned my head away from the source of light and found that a woman was standing beside my bed, watching me intently. Her blonde hair was tied in the back into two ponytails, from what I could see.

I couldn't help but let my gaze fell on her large breasts, as her shirt was barely containing the large amount of cleavage of hers. I cringed slightly; hers were too big for my liking.

She made a noise in the back of her throat, my eyes immediately going back up to her face. On her forehead was what appeared to be a purple diamond and her eyes were a soft brown, similar to my own.

"Why hello there." Her voice was commanding and strong.

"Hello..." My voice trailed off as I didn't know what else to say to the woman. I sat up in the bed I was in and took a quick glance around the room. Everything was white; the walls, the bed, the floor. I concluded that I was in a hospital of some sort.

"Just a moment, I'll be right back." She said. I watched as she turned around, her pigtails whipping from behind her. She opened the door and closed it behind her as she left.

I took notice of the full length body mirror that was placed just beside the door. I swung my legs off the bed and sluggishly got to my feet. Now it was time to see if the concoction I had made worked.

The floor was cold against my bare feet, but I didn't mind. As I approached the mirror, I held my breath in unknowingly. I let it out when I saw my appearance in the mirror. In my reflection, I could see the thirteen year old me.

The potion had made my body revert back to it's thirteen year old self for the time being, or at least until I made the remedy for it. Until then, my body will age as time goes by.

Reaching out, I brought my hand out and tapped the mirror lightly. My reflection did the same thing. I eyed myself and found that my red hair was still as ruffled as ever, but it was slightly longer. My body wasn't nearly as toned because of it's young age, but it still looked good nonetheless.

I turned and took a step back when the door opened abruptly. In walked in the blonde woman, but following her was a woman with short, black hair. Seeing them near my bed, I quickly went over there as well and sat down on it.

The blonde was holding a clipboard that contained a few papers on it, though I could not see what it said. I didn't want to look too suspicious, so I didn't bother trying to figure out its contents.

Looking at the paper, then looking back up at me, the blonde said, "Earlier today, our guards at the front gates discovered you laying there, unconscious, and brought you into the hospital, along with informing me of their discovery." She looked back down at the papers and I watched her eyes scan the text.

"In your hand was a headband, though we could not tell which shinobi nation you hail from. It was scratched out." I nodded, but let a confused expression make its way upon my face. Now it was time for me to really begin my plan.

"We know nothing about you, which is why I have come here to ask you a few questions, as the Hokage of Konohagakure." She unclipped the papers and handed them to the dark-haired woman and crossed her arms against her ample bosom.

"First off, what is your name?"

I thought for a moment before I answered. I couldn't give my real name, as it would be a dead giveaway of who I am. I was sure that they knew nothing of my appearance, so I wasn't worried that they would be able to tell who I was solely based on looks.

"My name is... Hiruko." I was going to use the name of my favorite puppet, Hiruko. It would be my alias for the time being.

The dark-haired woman handed a blank piece of paper to the other woman with a small fumble in the process. The blonde started writing quickly, which I assumed to be what I just told her.

Without looking up from her clipboard, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Which village are you from?" She tapped the pencil against the clipboard and watched me, waiting for my reply.

"I... don't know." I kept my hands in my lap and kept the confused expression on my face, but I also maintained a hint of neutrality in it. I was going to act like I didn't have a clue of anything from my past, except for my 'name.'

The dark-woman looked stunned, while the blonde raised an elegant eyebrow at my answer. She scribbled that down as well, but silence ensued shortly as you could hear nothing but the sound of a pencil against a hard surface.

"How old are you?"

For a moment, I wasn't quite sure how to answer her question, but I decided on a way I could say it without making it seemed like I knew for sure. "I believe that I may be thirteen, but I'm not sure..." I sat there and lightly moved my legs back and forth from the sudden wave of boredom that hit me.

After writing that down, she looked up, sharply, and frowned. "Do you remember anything at all?" I shook my head in response as she stood up from the other bed that was adjacent from mine.

"I see..." She examined what she had written down and handed it to the other woman, who took it with a nervous smile.

"Tsunade-shishou!" The door opened, and in walked in the pink-haired girl, Sakura. My eyes widened as I watched her make her way to the blonde woman with a smile on her serene face.

Tsunade, the blonde, from the way Sakura was talking to her, turned to her and put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot against the floor. The pink-haired girl opened her mouth, but the words died on her lips as she took notice of me in the background.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"That's Hiruko, we discovered him earlier today, unconscious, near the front gates." Sakura nodded and continued to stare at me, which made me slightly uncomfortable. Pink stained her cheeks, much like the color of her hair.

Tsunade must of noticed this because she smirked slightly. She went over to the dark-haired woman and grabbed the papers off the clip board. She looked them over for second before she let them be on the clipboard once more.

"Well, judging by the fact that you had a headband in your hand when we found you, Hiruko, I think I know what to do with you for now."

"You don't seem to remember anything, I will have to conclude that you have amnesia, or something similar to it. I will be preforming examinations on you later to accurately pinpoint what you have. But I need to keep an eye on you, so I do have an idea of what we can do with you for now." She paced around in a straight line as she was talking, but she came to a complete stop.

I anticipated what she was about to say with anxiety soon rising in the pit of my stomach. I did not know why I was suddenly nervous about this. I was willing to go along with my plan in the first place, so that shouldn't justify any reason for me to be nervous.

"And, Team Seven does need a new member after the departure of..." She didn't finish her sentence, but I saw Sakura's lip quiver at the ending.

She faced me now instead of the pink-haired kunoichi with her arms crossed again. "I am assuming that you are a shinobi, due to the fact you had a headband on you. Sakura here," She gestured to the girl with one hand, "is on a team with only two shinobi now, so they are in need of a third."

My mouth fell open slightly as I knew exactly what she was going to say. "Hiruko, I, as the fifth Hokage of Konoha, am making you the new member of Team Seven ."

* * *

**Damn, sorry for the short chapter... :/ And this chapter sucked as well. I have a hard time with describing actions for some reason. I can describe facial features, such as things with their eyes or expressions on their faces, but never actions. **

**Eh, I'm working on it. That's one reason why I write anyways; to improve! :D Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes I made x_x;;  
**

**Annnnd, I went to a school play with Laura! It was so amazing! :D It was called The Cherry Orchard. It reminded me of Sakura, for some reason. xD It's probably because her namesake is Cherry Blossom, which everyone knows =3= So yeahh xD**

**I don't know when I'll update next, so bear with me :c But I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please r&r! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D They all made me so happy! I didn't expect to get so many xD Ahaha, anyways, last chapter revealed a plot twist =3= So yay~ **

**Now that Sasori has officially been assigned to Team 7, things are sure to get interesting =w= I also now know what to do with this fanfic, so hopefully that will give me the inspiration to update this more often! xD**

**Umm, I don't have much else to say, I guess. So... I hope you enjoy this chapter~ :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Sasori's plan had worked- Well, it had taken a positive turn. He would of never expected the Hokage, of all people, to suggest such a brilliant idea. He was to be apart of Team 7, Sakura's team. It would be easier now to some how gain access to important documents that Konoha has.

Looking around, he took note of how his small flat was. It was just him that would be living there, though, so he figured that he shouldn't of expected too much. Tsunade had given him this flat as some where to live, since he would need a place to sleep in.

Everyone in his new home was basic; a bed, a couch, a table, that was it. If he wanted any sort of detail at all, he would just have to buy accents to his home. Nothing was really colorful. If it was colorful, it was a dark shade of color.

Walking up to the front door, he had his hand on the knob. It was time to go meet the rest of the team right now. He opened the door, the cool breeze immediately hitting his face. He closed the door behind himself and was on his way to where the training grounds were. Sakura had given him an idea as to where it was yesterday, so he would have to follow on the little help she gave.

Konoha was a busy village, as told by the many people that walked about the streets daily. It was hard to walk by some of the people as he had to slip through the many bodies just to get through. After he was out of the mob of people, he soon came to a clearing where a bench was in front of the forest.

Knowing that he was close to the training grounds, he soon followed a path that went into the forest and among the many trees and leaves. The forestry in this village was dense, that was for sure, but he supposed it's appropriate as the namesake of the village goes well with it.

Soon another clearing became apparent to him as he saw Sakura and Naruto waiting by a tree.

"Hey, Hiruko!" Sakura said, waving her hand in front of her in a friendly gesture.

Naruto, seeing Sasori, immediately jumped in front of him. "Wait, who are you and what do you want with Sakura-chan?" He said, getting in Sasori's face, a little too close for Sasori's liking.

"Naruto!" Sakura stomped over and slammed her fist down on Naruto's head with her newly acquired ability of chakra-infused hits. Because she had only recently began her training as the apprentice of Tsunade, the crater that Naruto was in, due to Sakura's hit, was relatively small.

Sasori watched, already amused at his teammate's antics. Looking around, he didn't see their sensei anywhere. Then, out of no where, a poof was suddenly made when a figure emerged from the poof of smoke.

A man with silver spiky hair with a mask on came out, a book in his hand as his eyes were glued to it. He looked up, though, a bored look present on his face, though you couldn't see his mouth.

"Sorry I was late, I got attacked by a few rabid cats that-"

"Save your excuses for later, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Kakashi sighed as he rolled his eyes. He looked at Sasori for a moment before he said, "Oh, right. We have a new member on our team." He gestured to Sasori, "It's Hiruko, right?" He asked. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, that he wasn't sure whether or not that was the kid's name.

Sasori nodded, but was a bit dazed at the fact that this man, who was tardy for his own team, was his sensei while he was in Konoha.

"How about we train today?" Kakashi slipped his book back into his pocket. He stood in front of the three with his arms crossed and didn't wait for them to answer. "Well, how about Hiruko and Sakura battle while Naruto and I observe?"

Looking at each other, the three nodded, agreeing to Kakashi's idea. The silver-haired jounin walked a short distance away to give the two space to fight in. Naruto followed behind, but looked behind him every so often to make sure he hadn't missed anything yet.

Sasori and Sakura stood facing each other, each had determined expressions, though Sasori's was more of a smirk. He reached for a pouch that was attached to his side and opened it. The pink-haired kunoichi drew back a little and got in a defensive position.

He pulled out a scroll from the pouch. Earlier that morning before he had even left to go train, Sasori went back to the spot in the forest where he had brewed the potion that had transformed him into his thirteen year old self. Before he had taken the potion, however, he had left a few scrolls behind, but he had made sure to conceal them well.

He unraveled the scroll, a puff of smoke appearing. As the smoke cleared away, it revealed Sasori with a puppet in his possession. He felt his confidence soar at the stunned expression on Sakura's face. She obviously wasn't expecting him to pull out a puppet.

He knew that even using puppetry as a weapon could potentially give away his identity as Sasori, but the information they had on him clearly stated that he was seventeen years of age, not thirteen years. And even if they were to doubt him, he had other tricks up his sleeve that could surely convince anybody that he was indeed not Sasori, even though he really was.

Sakura quickly recovered from her astonished state and raised her fists in front of her in a more offensive position. She could do this, she knew she could! She wasn't going to let her new teammate's weapon of choice intimidate her.

With the blue strings of chakra connected to his fingers, he began to move the puppet towards her a little. Then, he drew his hands back, and forced the puppet to speed up to attack her. He moved one of his fingers, causing the puppet to also move it's hand to reveal a poison coated needle.

Sakura charged towards the puppet as well, her fist ready to connect with it in a chakra infused punch.

* * *

Tsunade stood in her office, looking out the window and on to the streets of Konoha. She had many things on her mind at the moment, things she was ready to discuss with one particular person.

A knock was heard coming from the door, to which she replied with, "Come in." She turned around, coming face to face with that particular person, Jiraiya.

He stood there, unsure of why she had wanted him all of a sudden. Tsunade uncrossed her arms and sat down in her behind her desk. On top of the desk was a stack of paperwork, much to her dismay. She despised filling out paperwork, but it was a part of her job as Hokage.

"You called, Tsunade?" Jiraiya seemed to hesitate. Usually when she called him to come visit her, it wasn't for a good reason. Most of the time it was because people reported him for peeking into the women's hot springs, to which Tsunade would give him a heavy beating as punishment.

She grabbed at the pile of papers on her desk and started sifting through them. After flipping through a few pages, she finally pulled a paper out from the pile.

"Yesterday the guards at the front gates found an unconscious boy laying by the gates. In his hand was a headband, though it was too scratched out to identify which village he comes from." Her brown eyes scanned through all the information they had collected on the boy.

"His name, according to him, is Hiruko." She continued, frowning as her eyes saw the one piece of information that bothered her. "He bears a striking resemblance to Sasori, a member of Akatsuki who is from Suna. But this is not possible, seeing as how Sasori is older than Hiruko is, who claims to be thirteen years old."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, but still retained a bored yet confused expression. "I'm sorry, Tsunade, but I don't see how this has anything to do with me." He flinched when he saw her glare at him. It was sure easy to irritate the woman, but that fiery personality of hers was what he liked about her.

She slammed the paper down on to the table. "I have assigned this boy to Naruto's team. It was easy to determine that this boy was a shinobi, so I didn't make him attend Ninja Academy beforehand. Uchiha Sasuke is gone now anyways, so Team Seven did need a new member." She said.

But in the back of her mind, Tsunade was questioning whether or not she made the right decision to place a shinobi that they barely knew on a team that had two of her most precious people on it, Naruto and Sakura.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me..."

She stood up abruptly, her temper flaring up at how dense Jiraiya could be sometimes. She stomped over to him, her finger pointing out to him. "That brings me to my next point." She jabbed a finger into his chest, causing him to stumble back slightly. Even with just the simplest touch she was able to push someone back.

"I know how you were planning on taking Naruto under your wing to go training for the next two years, but I'm asking you to change your plans."

"Tsunade, you know I have to do this. The Akatsuki wants Naruto. I have to train him-"

"Well I'm asking you to delay this for at least a few months."

Tsunade closed her eyes and stood firmly in place. "I'm worried about my apprentice, Sakura. She's been so distraught since that Uchiha left, and I'm worried about what will happen to her if you take Naruto right now. She'll be stuck with a teammate she barely knows, and we barely know anything about this boy as well."

She opened her eyes and rested her hand against the edge of her desk. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that I want you to delay Naruto's training for a few months, at least until Sakura adjusts to this whole arrangement. I don't want her having an emotional breakdown on me. I am training the girl after all." She tiled her head and gave a pleading look before sighing in despair.

Jiraiya frowned, still unsure of what to think of her proposal. Tsunade seemed to look stressed out about this whole predicament, and he hated seeing her this way. But he also needed to look out for Naruto's well-being as well. Even if they delayed his training for a few months that could put him at risk for Akatsuki capturing him. This Hiruko kid sounded like he could be a potential threat as well.

But, he supposed he could make an agreement with her, seeing as how she would be more than willing to make a compromise with him.

"The only way I'll agree is if you were to promise and to make sure to enforce that Naruto will be watched for at all times. This Hiruko kid sounds suspicious to me, so I'd keep an eye on him if I were you."

Tsunade looked at him, hope rising into her eyes. "I have already given Hatake Kakashi specific orders to keep an eye on Hiruko, so that is already covered." She cleared her throat before continuing. "As for keeping a surveillance on Naruto, I could easily make arrangements for that."

"Well if you can keep your word to that, then I'll let Naruto remain in Konoha for a few months. But after that I'll be taking him in for training."

Tsunade broke out into a smile as she began to walk towards him, her arms outstretched almost as if she was going to envelop him into an embrace. Jiraiya's mouth fell open at her gesture as he also moved in, ready to give her a hug.

With his eyes closed, he could almost picture them now; hugging and crying while she announced her love for him that she kept secret for so many years. He of course, like the stud he was, would tell her how beautiful she was and that she was the only woman for him, despite him flirting with much younger women so much.

He felt something hard smack into his face. One minute he was daydreaming, the next he could feel an incredibly sharp pain pierce his back. He cracked his eye open and saw Tsunade standing in front of him, a fist poised in the air next to her with a charming smile on her face.

"Thanks, Jiraiya~!" She winked. She turned around and went straight to her desk. She grabbed a bottle of sake that was on the desktop as she sat down in the chair.

"Now get the hell out of my office." She opened the sake bottle and took a swig of the beverage.

Jiraiya laid on the ground, too bruised up to get up. Not only was his body bruised up, but his pride just shrank thanks to the temperamental blonde enjoying some sake in front of him.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! xD I wanted to add some comic relief in this fanfic, since I don't seem to do it much, even in my other fics =w= So I kinda added another plot twist; Naruto isn't going training with Jiraiya, or at least for a few months. But that could all change, you never know... **

**I hope I didn't rush things too quick as well. That seems to be a problem of mine sometimes xD So yeahhh xD**

**Oh and also, I'm going to draw a picture of Sasori in his shinobi outfit that he wears now. I didn't describe it or anything in this chapter, but I'm going to take a picture of the drawing and post it on my profile. I might color it in, so I don't know... But if you're interested in what he looks like at all, then scroll down to the bottom of my profile for my drawing of him in his outfit. xD  
**

**I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I made! x_x Umm, I don't have much else to say, so.. Please r&r! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! :D So yes, now Naruto's training with Jiraiya is delayed for the time being. **

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Laura! :D  
**

**Hmm, I don't know what else to say... D: Well, I saw Harry Potter! It was amazing! *-* Mwuhahaha! **

**Well, on with the story xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

He was going easy on her. He could obviously beat her and kill her, but he had to make it seem like he was an amateur shinobi, a genin.

Every time his puppet moved in to stab her with the needle, she dodged, but also landed a few punches on it once in a while, though not hard enough to damage it.

Sakura had a lot more catching up to do if she ever hope to beat him.

She punched his puppet again, but this time he let it fall to the ground. He pitied the girl. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't possibly beat him, so he figured he would give her some glory, even if for only a little bit.

She charged towards him, jumping up in the air right in front of him. As she came down, she hit right in front of him, in the ground. His eyes widened as he was flung into a few trees behind him, unaware that she could create craters in the ground just by punching it.

He stood up, seemingly unaffected by the casualty. A grimace came across his lips as he was now slightly sore from that. The most he could have was a little bruising here and there, not a big deal.

Sakura, still where she was from when she hit the ground, stood there, panting slowly as she waited for him to return to the field. Sasori was just about to return and continue training with the exhausted girl, but was stopped by an astonished Kakashi.

"Very good you two," he complimented. "I am also quite intrigued that you are a puppet master, Hiruko." His bored gaze held something else that Sasori couldn't place as he looked intently at him. "We don't see too many of those here in Konoha..." His voice trailed off, a suspicious tone could be detected, but one had to have a keen sense of hearing to be able to tell.

Sasori went back over to them, some what annoyed at Kakashi's remark. He put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and tried to muster up a friendly smile. "Good job. You're a suitable training partner." He had his honor, and his honor was to at least show good sportsmanship.

"Thank you." She looked away, her face turning a shade of crimson.

"Hey it's my turn now!" Naruto came running over, excited at the fact that it was now his turn to train. He was pumped after watching Sakura and the new guy train! Now he wanted to fight this guy himself!

"Okay, I'm ready to fight Hiruko, Kakashi-sensei!" He jumped up and down in place and was ready to show what he had.

"Naruto, it will be you and I that will be training," Kakashi replied as he started towards the field. "I imagine that Hiruko would like a break, so it will be you and I, Naruto." He stood on one side of the field and waited for Naruto to come over to the other side.

The blonde mumbled something incoherent under his breath before dragging himself sluggishly to the field. That left Sasori and Sakura on the side lines together.

She sat down against a tree trunk, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Seeing as how there was nothing else to do except for watching Kakashi and Naruto go into combat, Sasori sat by Sakura, earning a small gasp from her.

She quickly tried to cover up the gasp she made and shook her head, her short pink locks flying with her head as it shook. She avoided his eyes, yet another blush forming across her face. The girl blushed a lot, he noted to himself.

After about two minutes of Kakashi and Naruto fighting, the red-haired shinobi found himself bored, knowing that it would obviously be Kakashi that would win. He kept his brown eyes glued to the ground, suddenly finding the dirt and sparse blades of grass very interesting.

He sighed subconsciously to himself as he let the heels of his feet tap lightly against the ground in boredom.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked up and found Sakura staring intently at him, concern evident in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm just... bored, I guess." Why was she worried about him? There was no need to be. She should be worried for only herself, nobody else. Shinobi had to look out for themselves, not for others.

She looked surprised for a moment, but then became noticeably happier. "Well, to cure your boredom, how about we get to know each other?" She suggested, but still retained the hesitance in her voice. "We're teammates now, so maybe we should get to know each other a little more..."

He nodded, a bit interested in her proposal. With a finger on her chin, she looked like she was in deep thought as her eyes were staring up at the blue sky. "Hmm... Oh yeah!" She looked back at him, "I'm forgetting that you don't seem to recall a lot about yourself, so..."

She didn't finish her sentence as she looked disappointed that he wouldn't have much to share with her.

He wanted so badly to sigh, but he didn't want to further upset the pink-haired kunoichi. To him, she seemed like she couldn't handle her emotions very well, which was not a good trait in shinobi. But she was a thirteen-year old girl, so what else could you expect? Most girls her age were emotional because of them hitting puberty, so it really wasn't a big surprise to him.

But at one point she would have to grow up and realize that reality was harsh and unforgiving. There was no time for trivial emotions.

"Well, you could share things about yourself to me, and when I start to discover more things about myself, I'll share them with you." He swear he must of had a lot of pity for this naive girl. Never in his life had he formed a deep bond with anybody, except for his grandma Chiyo and Deidara.

Her mood and appearance seemed to brighten visibly as she nodded her head, unsure of what to say. No sooner after that small conversation had began, Naruto and Kakashi returned to them, Naruto panting like a dog as he collapsed in front of Sakura and him.

"Well that was certainly fun, Naruto. I look forward to our next training session." Kakashi chuckled, his lone onyx eye crinkling with amusement as he flipped out his Icha Icha book from his pocket. "Training is over for the day, so all of you get a good nights rest as we train some more tomorrow." He flipped a page of his book as his eyes moved with each sentence he read.

Sasori and Sakura nodded while Naruto groaned in response from the ground. With that, Kakashi poofed in a cloud of smoke, leaving the three of them alone. Sakura was the first to stand up as helped Naruto up off the ground. She slung his arm around her shoulder and would help carry him home like that. "C'mon, Naruto. Now you need to rest," she commanded, a firm tone set in place. "Kakashi-sensei wore you out, didn't he?"

The blonde nodded, but a smile was plastered on his face as he was being supported by the girl he liked. Sakura looked over her shoulder while carrying her teammate across the field. "Bye Hiruko! We'll see you tomorrow!" She smiled at him and continued to help her teammate.

Sasori muttered a farewell and also stood up. What an interesting training session it had been. But as interesting as it was, he still had a mission to complete. He would have to begin his search for that weapon, or at least some sort of blueprint of it, but he didn't even know where to begin. He sighed, feeling lost. His stay in Konoha was going to be long, he could tell.

* * *

**Ahh... I'm sorry the chapter was so short! Dx I promise the next one will be way longer! *-* It will be! Oh and there will be more SasoSaku moments, probably next chapter! xD Mwuhahaha!**

**Gah, I don't know what else to say! Dx T_T Hmmm, well, it's Thanksgiving tomorrow! So happy Thanksgiving! :D Well then, please r&r! **


End file.
